Shibuya's Other Side
by Sweetyb1
Summary: OC Reapers and their abnormal lives in the UG


**Co-Written with SpeedDemonGirl  
><strong>

**Erika (c) SpeedDemonGirl**

**Millie (c) Sweetyb1**

**We do not own TWEWY, or any of its official characters**

Millie leaned up against the wall of the 104 Building and looked out over the crowd. She was very bored. She hadn't been a Reaper long enough yet to start getting sick of the job, and when a Game wasn't taking place, she had nothing to do. She heard that the higher ups were really into their jobs, but most of the other Reapers got burned out once a game came around. She pulled down her blue jacket's hood and glanced around. She was still convinced that people looked at her sometimes, no matter how many times she'd been told that she was completely invisible when in the UG. "This is one huge snooze-fest..." she muttered as the people passed by.

Across the street, Erika was having similar boredom issues. She was also a new Reaper, so all she really wanted to do right now was for work to start up again; it seemed as if it had been forever since they'd had a Game. Why couldn't there have been one of those three-weeks-in-a-row schedules again? She'd heard the Senior Reapers muttering about it before, usually in complaints. She huffed out a breath and leaned against the wall, still feeling weird as her body passed through the people walking down the sidewalk. She decided to make a game out of guessing which one would show up in the Game next.

Millie noticed Erika; specifically that the people also saw right through her. She strode through the crowd, ducking around people out of habit, and strolled up next to Erika. "Hey," she said, satisfied to see she had been right, and Erika could see and hear her. She was a Reaper too, that was obvious. Millie looked out at the people and spotted a group of girls walking home from school, wearing the uniform she used to wear every day until recently. She made a face at them, now that they couldn't see her to retaliate.

Erika glanced towards Millie and quickly realized that she must be a Reaper too. "Hey. You bored too?" She asked. After all, why else would she randomly come up? Snickering a bit at the face, Erika added, "You know them?" She hadn't gone to that school, but the uniform seemed familiar, so it was probably a school close to her's. Her old one. Right, she didn't go there anymore. The thought briefly crossed her mind about how old in "Reaper Years" this girl was. If she was still getting satisfaction from things like sticking her tongue out at people who couldn't see her, she couldn't be that old, after all.

"Very," Millie replied, "There's nothing to do if there isn't a Game." She sighed. "And yeah I know 'em," she made another face, "Not my biggest fans, but the feeling is mutual. Probably glad I'm gone." She laced her hands behind her head and looked at Erika. "So, are you new to this too?" she asked, "What are we supposed to DO if there isn't work?" Sure they could go into certain stores; that applied to everyone. And she knew some higher ranking Reapers could even appear in the RG when they wanted to, but she couldn't do that, and shopping was not her thing. She could not live doing only that for entertainment.

So she had been right; Millie was new. "No clue," she answered, sighing and folding her arms. "I'm pretty new to this myself..." Stores held no interest, she'd gotten sick of people watching the living after the first week of doing nothing but that, and there wasn't much else to do. "Maybe we could find some Senior Reapers? Even if they don't talk to us, we could at least watch and see what they do, y'know?" That would at the minimum give them a view as to how others spent their time during these "off" weeks. Or they could talk. Erika hadn't spoken with many for a while now. But most people probably weren't too keen with discussing how they died, and that was really the only conversation starter that came to mind at the moment.

"Hm, maybe," Millie said, "Actually...I heard about this one Senior Reaper..." Her voice trailed off as she contemplated the intelligence of what she was about to suggest. At this point though she figured she didn't have much to lose. She was dead, so she'd already lost the biggest thing she had. "I heard about this Senior Reaper who's a bit crazy," she continued, "And it sounded like he'd be a riot to follow around...Definitely more interesting than the others. He's a real high Reaper Officer though; he was a GM in the last game I heard." She grinned a little. She'd been curious about this guy, but she couldn't be bothered to try and find him alone; with another person though it could be much more fun.

"'Crazy'? It would probably be entertaining then," Erika mused, nodding her head. "Well, I wouldn't suggest that we do what he does for fun while bored then, but we may as well see what he's doing." It would be interesting to see what a GM did on his off days, after all, and whatever this girl had heard, he couldn't be too crazy. He probably just enjoyed attacking Players too much, or had eccentric ideas about what he wore. "By the way, I'm Erika." Introductions ought to be made; she couldn't continue referring to the girl as, "the girl" in her head, after all.

"Oh, right. I'm Millie," Millie replied. She hadn't had to introduce herself to anyone in a while. Most of the higher ups knew her name just because it was their job to, and none of the other Reapers she'd ran into were that friendly. The wall Reapers all pretty much stuck together, and everyone else had formed their own groups or duos, like the lollipop dude and pink haired psycho she kept seeing around. "Anyway, let's go, I heard a couple of wall Reapers complaining that his art was blocking the way to the Underpass. Let's check there," she suggested, bending down to lace up her shoe. She wasn't sure what this guy's "art" was, but it had to be impressive if it was blocking an entire street. Though if it were up to her she'd find some way to move it or knock whatever it was down.

"Art?" Erika questioned, "As in murals or something?" Was this guy a graffiti artist? Well, that was one way to keep you busy, she supposed. However, graffiti wouldn't block the way to the Underpass...maybe he sculpted? And why didn't they just move the stuff out of the way to the Underpass instead of complain about it. She understood not wanting to annoy a higher up, but if it really was causing that much trouble, someone probably could have done something about it. After Millie seemed set, Erika started walking towards the Underpass, wondering just what kind of person this senior Reaper would be.

Millie followed Erika, wondering the same thing. She'd heard about him from the lollipop guy, and he seemed to think none of the other Officers liked the crazy guy either. Maybe he really was insane? "I don't think so, though another one of those CAT murals popped up," Millie mentioned, "We should go look at it after we see this guy." She turned down the street to the Underpass and her jaw dropped. In front of them was a fifteen foot pile of random junk and garbage. She even saw a radio feebly spitting opera as it sparked under the pressure of the refrigerator on top of it. "I...think I understand the problem now," she muttered, "The HELL is this?"


End file.
